


Stay?

by kaige68



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Both characters are underage, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Obllivious Wally, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Smut, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick can't say no to Wally, whether he should or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A SAD FIC! There are no playful puppies and brilliant rainbows. There is no happy ending!
> 
> This was written for the 5+1 Challenge at 1_Million_words. The prompt could have been interpreted in a more fluffy way, but this is where my brain went.
> 
> Time line on this starts somewhere in S1 and ends somewhere in S2. This series is my only exposure to the DC universe, liberties were taken.
> 
> Gratitude to AsphaltCowGrrl for her speedy read through! You are immensely helpful, darlin'. All remaining errors are due to my own stubbornness.

_Prompt #12 - Five time _______ said “Can I stay?” to _____, and the one time _____ didn’t need to ask._

***1***

Dick collapsed onto the sheet underneath them. He felt totally boneless. Boneless, a little sore, but like he could take on the entire Injustice League. Maybe. In a few minutes. Sometime after he could breathe without sounding like a hard-run Labrador.

Wally was sprawled next to him in a similar state. The sounds of gasping breath wasn’t what Dick had imagined from someone with Wally’s stamina. And Dick had imagined it a lot. He wanted to curl up against his teammate and smile into his skin so that he wouldn’t say out loud the words he shouldn’t say yet.

Minutes later, Dick was on the edge of sleep when Wally’s fingers started tracing invisible patterns as if trying to get Dick’s attention.

“Hey.” Dick whispered.

“Hey.” Wally answered, eyes still closed, facing the ceiling. “It’s getting late.”

Dick smiled internally. Wally was awkward, socially awkward. He rarely said things in a way that wasn’t offensive or off-putting. It was strange but true that Dick had fantasized about that bit too. Wally not quite knowing how to say what he meant, after… “I could stay?” Dick asked, offered, never slighted by the words.

“Dude!” Wally sat up, face incredulous. “My folks are away but… Iris is _housesitting_ ” He made air quote gestures with the word. “You can’t stay here!”

Dick felt his eyes go wide with shock at that phrase. 

Wally noticed. “No! I mean… You can stay here, you can sleep on the couch if you want. But you can’t stay _here!_ ”

Wally kept talking intermittently. Babbling, rambling, back tracking. Dick didn’t hear anything. He just got dressed and tubed back to Gotham.

***2***

Wally was alive and…. Mmmm fuck! He tasted so good as Dick slammed him against the wall in the boys’ dorm room in the cave. The team members that lived there had their own rooms, but the ones that didn’t could crash in the room full of cots. And Dick crashed into the rough wall as Wally forcefully switched their positions.

The mission had gone south fast. They’d clambered and struggled and pulled their shit together at the last possible second. They’d almost lost Wally, again.

Dick and Wally had stayed for a fuller de-brief with Batman. They’d both been over-wound with adrenaline even after the long discussion after the mission, after the rest of the team had gone home or to bed. Batman (who really was Dick’s hero) told them that they looked tired and should stay at the team HQ that night.

Dick had pushed Wally into the door as soon as it closed behind them, as soon as they were alone in the dorm. Wally was alive and his tongue was in Dick’s mouth, aggressively exploring. Dick was beyond okay with it.

It had taken a while… after that time… It had been almost a month before they found the rhythm that their friendship had before that night in Wally’s room. Dick had watched Wally continue to flirt with M’gann. Watched Wally maintain the weird hate thing he had going on with Artemis. Watched Wally be oblivious to Dick’s pain, until Dick could mostly put it behind him and find his best friend again. 

But he didn’t care about the pain, or how blind Wally had been to it. Wally was alive. Alive and focused on Dick at that moment. It was enough right then. Dick peeled Wally’s uniform off and dropped to his knees.

He licked and kissed and sucked. Wally’s fingers in his hair, holding Dick’s head in place while he fucked Dick’s mouth with a running commentary of _Fuck!_ and _Yes!_ and _Knew you would… so good_ and one last _Missed you_ before he came down Dick’s throat.

Dick wanted more. He pulled and pinched until Wally was on the floor with him, removing all things Robin from Dick’s body. Wally’s mouth was on his cock, balls, hole. Dick was making obscene sounds.

Reaching for the utility belt, Wally asked “You got lube in here?”

“No… Well oil, but… No, it’s motor oil…” His mind disjointed and not quite following why Wally wanted an inventory of his belt. And then Wally was gone and back before Dick could even start to count. A warm wet finger breached him and Wally was sucking on Dick’s cock again and… all was right with the world.

Minutes later Dick’s back was arching sharply with two fingers in his ass and Wally swallowing as he came. Yeah, all was right with the world.

Wally stood up, started dressing. 

Dick lay naked on the floor. “Can we stay?” The words were out of his mouth before he had the thought not to say them. So he went on. “We could… again.” Dick smiled. Hoping against hope.

Wally reached a hand out, pulled Dick up to standing when Dick reached back. Wally swooped in with a quick kiss. “Nah,” He smiled back. “Just returning the favor. Taking the edge off. My folks will still expect me home.” He handed Robin’s clothes over, then the belt when Dick was dressed.

Wally opened the door and headed out, fully expecting Dick to follow.

Bruce heated up milk when Dick got home. He added cocoa powder and pushed the drink in front of his ward without a word. The two sipped in silence. Bruce really was Dick’s hero.

***3***

“So you and Zatanna, huh?” Wally’s voice dripped with cheesy innuendo from the doorway of Dick’s bedroom.

Dick looked up, the message he’d just received from Bruce suddenly making sense. _”Alfred’s gone to bed, I’m heading out. Back after midnight. I’ll check in on you if you want me to._ Dick had been about to text back and ask what he meant when Wally made an appearance.

It had been a month since the dorm room at the cave. Two weeks since New Year’s at the Watchtower. Dick hadn’t seen much of Wally since. It was a blessing and painful. There had been a few missions, but Dick had been with Batman or Kaldur. Wally had been elsewhere. Wally had also been with Artemis.

Dick closed his history book and gave Wally a sly smile. “It’s not what you think.” He gestured that Wally turn around and head out the door. “We’ll play downstairs, there’s a new Wayne Tech TV. Surround sound, all the bells and whistles.”

Wally stood his ground, crossed his arms over his chest. “We always play on the crappy system you have up here.” Then a thought very clearly crossed his mind. “Ah, you’ve had Zatanna up here and you don’t want to sully the memories by hanging out with me, here. I get it.”

Dick pushed Wally, turned him and pushed him again to get him moving. “It’s not what you think.” But Wally was slightly right. Dick didn’t want the night to turn into something more than video games in his bedroom and have to sleep there later with memories of Wally in his bed while Wally was out kissing his girlfriend.

An hour later, all of the junk food in Wayne Manor consumed, Wally asked “Soooooo, does Zatanna put out?”

Dick rolled his eyes. On the screen he sideswiped Wally’s race car causing him to spin out and crash. 

“Oh, man!” Wally dropped his controller in disgust. “What does she even see in you? What could she possibly like about you.”

Dick reset the game. “She likes that I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Oh, come on!” Wally whined as he picked up his controller and started driving again. “Artemis is not… Well, she’s not _NOT_ , but I’m not pushing it. You know? But if I’m not … then I need to live vicariously through someone who is!”

Dick’s car whizzed by Wally’s on screen, it was the only place Dick was ever faster. “So I should push Zatanna so that I can tell you all about it?”

“No...no… but...UGH!” Wally dropped his controller again and tackled Dick onto the couch. 

Dick let his own controller fall away when he caught on that there was an urgent tongue in his mouth and a fast hand down his pants. He kissed Wally back, just as urgently. After unfastening Wally’s jeans, Dick’s hand paused before reaching further. “Should we…” He had to turn away from Wally. He needed to ask. “Should we be doing this? Is this cheating on Artemis?”

Wally latched onto Dick’s neck. “We’re good.” Wally chuckled when he pulled back slightly. “She had an expected freak out _We’re not exclusive._ ” While the falsetto wasn’t true to Artemis, Dick could fully see the words and the anxiety behind them being in character. 

Dick felt his pants being pushed down further and a hickey being sucked into his collar bone. He moaned, pushed his hips up at Wally. He needed more. Not fully trusting Artemis’ inexclusivitity, but needing Wally more than anything.

And then Wally paused again. “Wait. What about Zatanna? Are you guys a… Would she be pissed if she found out?”

He didn’t answer verbally, Dick just reached into Wally’s boxers and stroked the heavy cock. Zatanna wouldn’t be pissed, they didn’t have that kind of thing going. Although she might ask to watch next time. Wally groaned, hot, sexy. Dick was lost.

A fraction of a moment later, Wally had shed both their shirts and their pants were pushed to their knees. He stretched out over Dick’s body then wrapped a hand around both of their cocks. Dick was so far gone. He arched and pushed into Wally’s hand. He wanted more, and struggled to get one leg out of his clothes so he could use it to pin Wally in place.

“If we were in your room,” Wally grunted, “There’d be lube and we could fuck.”

“I’m not letting you fuck me in my bed.” It was the most honest thing Dick had ever said without his clothes on.

“We fucked in my bed.” Wally began sucking another hickey into Dick’s skin as he jerked both of them off.

“That was your call. You could have said no.” Dick had no idea how he wasn’t speaking, how he wasn’t begging Wally to carry him upstairs and bend him over his footboard.

“You hav’a… hot… tight… ass.” Wally was speeding up slightly, losing control. “Can’t say no to it.”

Dick stopped himself from calling out, crying out, Wally’s name as he came. Wally followed him over the edge. 

Their skin was cooling, Wally was still panting a little, and Dick’s limbs were still wrapped around them. Wally reached for a shirt on the floor, pulled back a little and began wiping at the mess on Dick’s stomach.

“Can you stay?” _Fuck!_ Dick had promised himself he wouldn’t ask. Sworn he wouldn’t say it again. And again he felt just as pathetic for asking.

“For a bit...” Wally answered cleaning of his hand. “I’ve got breakfast with Artemis and Green Arrow in the morning.” He smiled, dropped the shirt, and stretched out on top of Dick again. “Kind of like meeting her less evil villain father.”

“But you’re not exclusive?” Dick let himself stroke Wally’s back, like it didn’t matter that Wally was fucking him but dating Artemis.

“Right?” Wally shook his head as it felt like he held Dick’s body closer.

***4***

The break up was public and ugly. Well, it was done in the kitchen at Mt Justice in front of the entire team. And it was very ugly. And while it would be gossip fodder for a while, there wasn’t a person on the team who didn’t think that Artemis and Kid Flash wouldn’t be back together inside of two weeks.

They were both justifiably angry, and they were both simultaneously wrong. Soon enough one of them would apologize and the other would apologize and it would be all fine. They were good together, Dick recognized that. They were good for each other. But part of him was still a little … not happy about it but maybe content. Which he felt horrible about, but he knew himself well enough that he was a bit grateful too that Wally would be stopping by soon.

It had been two days, and like clock work, there was Wally. Dick had been sparing with Jason, training the new Robin. _Good work._ He’d told the kid, he’d told him to hit the showers and finish his homework. And then there was Wally telling Jason that he’d caught some slick moves. 

When they were alone Dick took a step back, toward the gym’s showers. Away from Jason, away from Dick’s bedroom. “I was kind of expecting you last night.” 

Wally moved forward with each backward step Nightwing took. “Iris talked Barry into coddling me.”

Dick nodded then gestured behind him. “I was gonna take a shower.”

“You are the best best-friend ever.” Wally’s grin was wicked.

They’d performed this dance with every break-up that Wally and Artemis had since they first got together. Dick and Wally had quick handjobs, reciprocal blow jobs, and fucked once or twice. Dick wasn’t proud, but he had Wally, if only for a small time.

Wally had even shown up that once when Barbara turned him down. Dick remembered thinking that he should have girls tell him no more often.

Minutes later they were naked. Hot water and cool tiles in a steam filled room. Dick was almost in tears at the feel of hot breath and wet tongue pushing into him. “Mmm… more.” Fingers reached in, teased at his prostate. Wally said filthy things. Dick gulped down air and willed himself not to come.

By the time Wally was finished teasing him, was inside him, pounding, Dick was bent over, palms flat against the wall, pushing back, and Dick kept half of the words to himself. The words he wanted to tell his best friend, the begging phrases that would crush everything they had. 

“Please?” He said. _Stay?_ he thought. “Please…” _stay_. “Can you…” _please stay with me_. “Stay.” _Fuck … no._ Dick whimpered that he’d said that out loud.

If Wally heard it, he didn’t say anything. He reached around and began stroking Dick’s cock in time with his thrusts. Dick went over the edge, crying out his friend’s name. 

When Dick was mentally functional he felt Wally draped over his back, spent as come dripped down Dick’s legs. Dick’s knees felt weak, he wanted to collapse to the floor and either cuddle or cry over what he’d just done. “I’ve got to…” 

Wally seemed to get it. He pulled out and washed Dick off, then himself. He turned off the water then set Dick on a nearby bench. Wally grabbed a few towels and started drying his friend off. “You are the best fuck buddy ever, Dick.” He abraded as he went. “Best! Ever!”

***5***

Bludhaven was great. It was a quiet hideout. Nobody on the team knew about it. Only Bruce and…

Dick whispered a string of curse words as the door opened with it’s electronic whooshing sound.

Only Bruce and Wally knew about the place, and Bruce was at a charity function in Gotham, which meant…

“Hey, buddy.”

And that word only made Dick more angry.

He was running the team, and that was a lot more effort than Kaldur had ever let on, even after Toula. Kaldur was undercover trying to infiltrate Black Manta and The Light. Dick feared for his friend’s life daily. In fact, he had just convinced Artemis to fake her own death and go undercover as well in order to help Kaldur. Which meant he had two friends who could get hurt if the slightest thing went wrong, and he was going to have to lie to his team about it. 

Jason had already been dead for eight months, and while Dick knew he wasn’t technically to blame, it weighed on him, made him cautious when he shouldn’t be. It made him take risks to keep the rest of the team safe that he probably shouldn’t take. And it made him unsure of how to proceed with Tim and protect him at the same time.

And then there was Roy, who had let his life derail, and where had Dick been when Roy needed him?

So a few hours alone at the safe house in Bludhaven could only help to sort his mind, and naturally Wally had to show up. Show up and use _that_ word.

Dick leaned forward, dropped his head into his hands. He was angry - no, he was way past angry. He was pissed, tired, and if he was completely honest, scared. Wally looking for a quickie because Artemis had yelled at him was beyond what he could handle right then.

Wally’s tone changed with his next words. The bluster, the bravado that was typically Kid Flash was gone. “You sounded on the verge of being overwrought when I talked to you. Tim called too. So…”

It was strange, in Dick’s head, Wally sounded just like a concerned friend, like Connor would have, like Dick would. 

“... what can I do to get you wrought?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dick asked his hands. The words would have been funny, they harkened back to fun that they used to have together. Before…

“That’s what buddies do. Special buddies.” And Kid Flash Brass was back and the words slammed through Dick’s mind.

There was red. And there was nothing else. Anger and pain and fear ran amok inside of Dick. It all verged on hate. He would have never guessed that he could come so close to hating his best friend.

The next thing Dick was aware of was that he was reaching for the pouch on his utility belt that held the lube. ~~Because, of course, after Wally had mentioned it, he had to.~~ He’d managed to shove his best friend against the wall, he’d pushed Wally’s jeans and shorts to his knees. 

Wally was flushed, palms against the wall, Braced and pushing back at Dick. He’d let Dick put him there and when Dick sank a wet finger into him Wally let out an obscene but encouraging noise. “Show me… what you got… you wanted it… be in charge… SHOW ME!”

He was three fingers into Wally when he couldn’t wait another second. Dick had no idea how long he’d been stretching him, how long he’d been biting and sucking at Wally’s neck, or how long Wally had been begging for more and harder. He fumbled his way free of his uniform and sank into hot, tight ass.

“Yesssss.” Wally pushed back, head dropping between the arms that held him away from the wall. “Do it! Fuck!”

And Dick did it. He pounded into Wally. Unrelenting. With all he had. It felt good and right and hot and necessary, and then Wally was coming. Calling out Dick’s name without either of them having touched Wally’s cock. Dick thrust all the harder.

After… after. Dick panted against the wall next to his best friend. “Sorry, that was…”

Wally chuckled as he caught his own breath. “Was what I came here for. Well, more but… yeah.” 

Dick reached out to push the hair out of Wally’s face. “Can you stay?”

Wally moved, crouched down to grab his pants, never connecting with Dick’s hand. “Nah, just wanted to check in on you, get you wrought. Told Artemis that we were sparring to work out some stress. She’s making a roast or something.” Wally finally looked up, when he was fastened and seemed ready to go. “You better now? You okay?”

“Yeah.” It sounded like a lie, even to Dick.

***+ 1***

“ _DudeIdidit!_ ”

“What?” Dick had answered his phone but hadn’t had a chance to even say hello before Wally was excitedly chirping in his ear. 

Dick ran his fingers through his hair and drew out an exhale. He looked around the place with a little bit of pride. He’d just turned eighteen and Bruce let him move out of the mansion. Not that half of his windows didn’t have a view of the mansion from the old gardener’s cottage, but it was something.

_WellIdidn’tdoityetbutI’mgonna!”_

“Dude? Are you running?” Dick leaned back on the slightly battered console he was using as a TV stand. “You can’t run and talk. I can’t understand you on the phone while you’re running.” The Flashes ran too quickly for the cell towers to keep up.

“ _Hangon!_

And the line went dead. Dick sighed again. Sure enough, before he could stand up right, Wally was in front of him.

“Ididit! WellIalmostdidit! I’mgonnadoittonight!” The speedster slowed significantly, but still seemed to bounce from side to side of the room.

“What are you about to do?”

Wally reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it, facing out to Dick.

“Wow,” Dick leaned forward to look at the ring. “That’s-”

“Impressive, huh?”

“Fake. I was gonna say fake.” Dick couldn’t help but laugh at the shock and fear that crossed Wally’s face. He was happy for his friend. He like Wally and Artemis together, he always rooted for them, no matter what he might have wished for himself.

“Dude?! Don’t do that to me!” Wally peered closer at the ring, and when he looked up again, Dick could see how nervous he was. “She’ll say yes, right? Why wouldn’t she say yes? She’ll say yes? Doyouthink?”

Dick grinned from ear to ear. “She’ll say yes. Do you have a plan to propose?”

Wally snapped the box shut and seemed to exhale a little bit of his anxiety. “No. If I try to do something big and romantic she’ll think I’m covering up for something stupid that I did.” And Dick mentally agreed, that is what he’d think in Artemis’ place. “I’m just gonna go home and propose.”

“That’s probably the best-” Dick sucked in a quick breath as Wally dropped to his knees in front of him, pulling at his belt and the fly of his jeans.

And Dick got it. He understood. Wally was anxious, nervous, excited, and a little afraid, he needed to work off some energy before he went home to ask the woman he was in love with to spend the rest of her life with him. Dick understood. But it just wasn’t fair to him.

He made a few aborted efforts to move away, but it was still Wally, it was still what Dick wanted even if the circumstances weren’t right. So Dick let Wally touch him. Stroke, pull, and fondle him to hardness. He let Wally bob up and down on his cock. He watched spit leak from Wally’s mouth and he felt Wally groan when Dick’s hips jerked.

Dick looked down, mesmerized almost, glued to the look of Wally trying to swallow him whole. And beyond that, below Wally’s chin, Wally’s hand pulled his own cock from his pants and he started to stroke.

And beyond that, was the black velvet box with Artemis’ promise. 

Dick moved forward slightly, pushed his hands into Wally’s hair, pushed his hips forward. “Relax.” He told his best friend without any quiver to his voice. And then he started slowly, tentatively moving toward Wally’s face. When Wally groaned again, when Wally’s hand stuttered on his own cock, Dick began fucking into Wally’s face.

He pulled hair, and the groan reverberated along his cock. He pushed harder and nails happily dug into his thighs. He moved faster and watched Wally’s hand speed up as well.

It was what he wanted, what Dick didn’t admit he dreamed about. Wally wanting him, needing him. Dick just didn’t dream of him being such a sap as to take everything Wally gave him on such crappy terms.

But Wally was sucking his cock, happily sucking Dick down and so excited about it that he couldn’t wait for the favor to be returned. He needed Dick that bad.

Dick shot down Wally’s throat without warning.

Wally came on Dick’s bare foot a moment later.

Dick looked down at Wally panting into his thigh, at the hot liquid across his toes, at the jeweler’s box. He pulled up his pants and tucked himself away.

Part of him wanted to ask Wally to stay. To drag Wally into the bedroom and let Wally fuck him until dawn and maybe still not let him go. 

Part of him wanted to scream at Wally that he should notice how much he meant to Dick, that he should see that Dick cared for him as more than just a friend, teammate, fuck buddy.

He bent down, picked up the box. _Can you stay?_ on the tip of his tongue, begging to be spoken aloud. Again. 

“You should get going.” Dick said. “You’re fine now. She’ll say yes.”


End file.
